A Secret Tryst
by TheRedViper
Summary: In an AU where Arya and Gendry make it to the Wall and take the black, everyone still believes Arya to be a boy. Jon sees the sense in keeping this a secret so only he and Gendry know. Adult Arya is still thought to be a man, but she comes to Gendry's room every single night to show just how much of a woman she can be.


The courtyard rang to the song of steel on steel, the thuds of padded armour being struck, and the groaning and panting of men at training. Gendry was one of them, and wasn't holding back. He planted his back foot firmly in the snow and braced himself as Grenn came charging at him, sword coming up above his head and swinging down. Gendry brought his own blunted blade up just in time, catching the swing and throwing Grenn off his balance. Taking the opportunity, Gendry knocked the sword out of the bigger man's grip with the hilt of his sword and briskly swung his foot, tripping Grenn over. The blunted point of Gendry's sparring sword now pointed an inch away from Grenn's throat. "I yield," he said instinctively.

Gendry lowered his sword and offered his arm out to the fallen ranger. Grenn grabbed a hold and Gendry pulled him back up to his feet. "You've got to be quicker," Gendry advised. "And more unpredictable. I could see your swing coming a mile away."

Grenn stalked off grumbling to himself as Gendry's next opponent stepped forward, sword in hand. _Shit, _Gendry thought irate. _Just my luck._

"Come on then Arry, show me what you've got. I hope you've learned since last time," he taunted.

The slim eighteen year old with short black hair named Arry charged forward in an unexpected burst of speed, sword already swinging across at Gendry's side. The bastard from Flea Bottom only barely had time to bring his own sword up, but he didn't put enough strength behind it. When Arry's sword collided with his, he stumbled back from the sheer force. Gendry slashed sideways in a desperate attempt to fight back, and with some luck he managed to strike his opponent's hand, causing a curse. Gendry wasted no time, and brought his blunted practise sword back around for a final blow, this one slamming into Arry's shoulder. As he staggered backwards, Gendry followed his attack up with a final one, this one impacting on Arry's inner thigh, sending him sprawling onto the snow.

Gendry grinned victoriously at the sight. He offered a hand to his fallen opponent. Arry took it, and Gendry heaved him up. "You're getting a bit slow," Gendry teased.

"We'll see about that," Arry shot back before removing his hand from Gendry's wrist and trudging back to stand amongst the other brothers of the Watch.

"Gendry!"

He turned at the sound of his name being called. Scanning briefly across the courtyard, Gendry saw that it was the lord commander that had called him. He was leaning against a cracked stone wall on the other side of the yard, arms crossed and gesturing for him to approach.

"M'lord," Gendry bowed his head slightly when he stood before Jon Snow.

"I've been watching you train; I'm impressed, I must say."

"Thank you, m'lord, I give it my all."

Lord Snow nodded and gestured. "Walk with me."

The two black brothers walked along the base of the high stone walls surrounding the training yard, cracks and snow covering the surfaces. Despite the yard already being noisy with the sounds of shouting and swords clashing, Jon Snow lowered his voice when he said, "and how is my sister doing?"

"She's a good fighter, m'lord. Still a bit slow, but she's got a fire in her, and I think she'll do well."

"Aye, she's got a fire in her, that's true. Ever since we were younger at Winterfell she was like that, sneaking out whenever she could to spar with the stableboys and cooks, or fire some arrows from a tower window. My father didn't quite approve, but he didn't stop her either. And here she is now, nine years on and training with brothers of the Watch."

"M'lord…" Gendry began. "Does anyone…"

Jon shook his head, "no, nobody suspects her. And I needn't worry about her personal safety either; I know you are always looking out for her."

"That I am m'lord. Though you'll never hear her admit it, I've always been looking out for her, ever since the riverlands and all."

The lord commander nodded, "I trust you, Gendry, and Arya does too. You're a good fighter, and loyal too." He paused for a time before continuing. "I'm of a mind to make you First Ranger."

That shocked Gendry. He'd been at Castle Black for near on a decade now, true, and as Jon said he was a good fighter and loyal, but there were others. "But, m'lord, what about the others? What about Grenn or…"

"There's no one else I trust as much. Grenn's a good man, to be sure, and loyal, but he doesn't have what I'm looking for. You're my first choice. Do you accept?"

"I… I do, m'lord. I would be honoured."

"Good," Jon said. "I'll announce it in the Shield Hall tonight after the men are fed. In the meantime I suggest you move your things into the Lance Tower, as befit the First Ranger."

"Yes m'lord, as you say."

Lord Snow nodded and left Gendry there, walking back towards his own chamber in the Lord Commander's Tower.

He'd just finished getting a fire started when he heard a light knocking at the door. Gendry opened it to see Arya standing before him, a smug grin on her lips. "First Ranger, eh?" she asked curiously.

Gendry looked behind her. "Did anyone see you come here?"

"No, stupid. I checked, as always."

"Good," he said, gesturing her in and closing- and locking - the door behind her.

"Aye, your brother appointed me earlier today," he continued when they were both inside. "Weren't you there at the meeting in the Shield Hall?"

Arya scoffed, "you know I don't have the patience for those types of things."

"So where were you, then?" Gendry inquired, walking over to the table and filling two cups with some mulled wine.

"Me and Satin snuck off together and messed around behind Hardin's Tower. Appropriate name that, Hardin."

Gendry studied her with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before sighing. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

Arya shrugged and smiled, taking the cup that Gendry offered. "I thought you'd be used to it by now. You know Satin doesn't like what I have to offer."

"And what _do _you have to offer?" Gendry asked curiously, taking a sip of wine. It warmed him up, and got his blood flowing - especially lower down.

Arya Stark smiled the sultry smile she only learnt when she got older and approached Gendry. Without saying a word, she took his free hand and placed it under her baggy and ragged black shirt. He felt his hand brush up against one of her breasts as she guided him there. _They're small, _Gendry remembered. _But gods do I love 'em. _

He started caressing her breast slowly with his course hard hand, then took her nipple between two of his fingers and squeezed gently at first, then harder. Arya let out a small groan of pleasure and said quietly. "You hurt me today, you know. In the training yard."

"Oh?" Gendry asked. "Where exactly did I hurt you, m'lady? Show me."

She ignored his old little jab at her title and removed his hand from under her shirt as she took it off completely. Her breasts were small enough that they weren't noticeable when she was clothed, so she didn't wear anything else under her shirt.

"Here," Arya said, showing Gendry the bruise on her shoulder, just above her right breast.

"Well that's no good is it, m'lady?" he muttered, lowering his head and planting a soft kiss on her bruised skin, slowly making his way down until his lips were around her nipple, which was now getting hard. Gendry felt himself getting hard as well.

He bit down as gently as he dared on her nipple. Arya gasped and bit her bottom lip, as she usually did. Gendry started licking her breast and nipple, getting her moist all over. Arya ran her hand through his hair as he did it. "You like that?" he asked her.

Arya breathed deeply. "Yes… yes."

"Come on, hop on the bed and show me where else you got hurt." Gendry took his and Arya's cups of wine and placed them back on the table. He then took her by the hand and led her over to his bed, placing her down.

She leant onto her back and looked up at him. "My thigh, that's where you also got me."

Gendry smirked as he got onto his knees and slid off Arya's breaches so they were on the floor, just as her top was. He took a second to admire the beauty of her naked body before turning his attention to the brown bruise that marked the soft skin of her inner left thigh.

Gendry looked up at her. "I suppose I'll have to fix this too."

She smiled and rested her head back on the bed.

Gendry kissed her bruised thigh, just as he had her bruised shoulder, before moving up and up with his kisses. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. _Under the whole façade of the tough, mean girl that is Arya Stark, there is a beautiful young woman pleading to be touched and kissed._

When Gendry's lips touched Arya's lower ones, he heard her whisper, "yes, there."

"Where?" Gendry asked innocently, not making another move.

"You know where!"

"Maybe you should just tell me, so I don't get confused," Gendry teased.

"Here, stupid!" Arya exclaimed, moving her hand down and opening her lips up with two fingers.

Gendry smiled, "oh… _there_."

Without another word he bent his head back down and slid his tongue inside her, feeling how wet she already was. Arya's soft moans encouraged Gendry to keep going. He began flicking his tongue in and out, then twirling it around inside her. He felt her run a hand through his hair and push his head further between her thighs. Her moans were becoming louder now, and more desperate.

After another minute, Gendry shifted free from between her legs. "Let's not waste anymore time then," he remarked, standing up and beginning to untie his breaches. Arya sat up on the bed and helped him, eager for him to hurry so they could continue. When his cock was free - already half-hard - he dropped his breaches and stepped out of them, and top his own top off as well.

Arya leant forward and immediately took his manhood into her mouth, causing Gendry to instinctively sigh with pleasure. She rapidly caressed his length with her tongue, as she always did, which made Gendry hard in seconds. Placing a hand on the back of her head, Gendry began gently pushing Arya's head forward, so she took more and more of his cock into her wet, warm mouth.

"Arya," he gasped. "I'm almost finished."

She pulled her head back and looked up at him. "No," she told him. "Not yet."

They climbed onto the bed, and Gendry pushed Arya onto her back and began spreading her legs. "Wait," she said, putting a hand to his muscle-bound chest. "Not this way. I want to ride you like a horse."

So she did.

Not a few moments later Arya Stark was bouncing up and down on Gendry, his cock sliding in nice and deep. She put her head back and began moaning intensely, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her bottom lip. Gendry meanwhile fondled her tits and bucked his waist up every time she fell back down on him. He was breathing heavily, and felt himself ready to finish. He put his hands on her waist and began lifting Arya every time she thrust up and down. His firm grip on her soft skin was enough to bring her down on him harder and harder every time. Their skin slapped together loudly as her thighs and arse slammed down onto him.

"Arya!" Gendry exclaimed loudly through gritted teeth as he brought her down on him one last time and felt himself explode inside her. She moaned and began moving back and forth on him, his hard cock being caressed by her wet and inviting cunt. Gendry watched as some of his seed dribbled out of her and ran down his length.

Both of them panted as Arya collapsed forward onto Gendry's chest, his cock finally sliding out of her. She nestled her head under his chin and sighed with exhaustion. "Next time you're on top, okay?"

Gendry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Gladly."


End file.
